A Druid's Beginning
by Gwachaedir
Summary: A Young druid sets out on his first adventure into the Worlds of Warcraft. Backstory of RP character.


This is the basic backstory for one of my characters in World of Warcraft. Please let me know what you think, or if you spot any errors in lore.

A Druid's Beginning

The forest was never quiet; all around one could here the songs of the night birds serenading the moon, and the predators stalking their prey. Staring out into the moonlit forest stood a young night elf, Gwanon; he watched the forest with a vague sense of indecision upon him. In his hand he clenched a slightly-stained bit of parchment, a letter. The letter was from his cousin, Gwachaedir, and it was stained because he had to hide it within the forest glade by his father's house as soon as the courier had brought it to him. Gwanon sighed and sat upon a nearby, moss-covered rock as he thought about the contents of the letter. Gwachaedir, or Gwach as he more commonly called her, had just given him the opportunity to leave this place forever if he wished.

Gwanon's father disliked Gwach immensely, she was, in his opinion a bad influence on Gwanon. Perhaps she was in some ways as Gwanon thought about it, but without her influence, there would have been no way that he would have ever learned the truth about his father's beliefs and his trust in the Arch Druid Staghelm. Gwanon's father, a druid within the higher echelons of Staghelm's order was completely devoted to the Arch Druid and his work with the World Tree Teldrassil. As an even younger elfling, Gwanon had idolized the Arch Druid and wanted to become just like the elf that his father so admired. Thus Gwanon had followed in the footsteps of his father and had started on the druidic path. He would have gladly continued on this path if not for the unexpected visit of his cousin one day.

His cousin…what could he say of her? She was always a bit of a mystery to him, yet she was always there to help him with whatever he might need. He knew that she had lived with his family when he was younger, but it hadn't been for very long. Gwanon's mother, a priestess of Elune had taken Gwach in when her parents had been killed by the Burning Legion. Gwanon's father had been more reluctant to do so, but had agreed on the fact that there wasn't much that could be done. Gwanon's family lived on the small island created by the world tree; Gwach's family had lived somewhere on Kalimdor, though Gwanon wasn't sure where, and Gwach wouldn't speak of the place. Gwachaedir had only lived with Gwanon's family for a few months before she left, and from what Gwanon had gathered it was on rather abrupt terms with little acknowledgement from Gwanon's parents. Gwanon's father had said that Gwach was rash and ungrateful, while his mother would often soothe her husband by saying that the "poor child" was merely distraught over the death of her parents and would soon come back and listen to reason. As the years passed, Gwachaedir did not come back and Gwanon, for the most part forgot about her.

It was in the middle of summer nearly four years after Gwach had left with barely a word that she returned to Gwanon's family's home. When she returned, she was much changed, from even the vague memories that Gwanon had of her. Of course, she still looked the same: she still had the long blue hair that so closely matched Gwanon's own, still had the purple tattoos upon her face. It was the way that she carried herself, the way that she seemed to innately melt into the shadows even in while moving, she seemed in everyway a predator of the night. And then there was the great striped nightsaber upon which Gwach rode, Gwanon had seen very few of those, as only warriors and scouts tended to keep them because of the great cost of their upkeep; finally there were the faintly glowing daggers strapped at her waist, with small vials of a strange viscous fluid nestled upon her sword belt. When she arrived at the hose Gwanon's father was not home, but Gwanon's mother graciously invited Gwachaedir inside. As Gwachaedir spoke with Gwanon's mother he noted that she had stumbled at first in her words, almost speaking in Common before switching to Elven; as Gwanon listened he heard Gwach speak of many far off places that he had never visited, including the Human and Dwarven lands and the more sinister lands that were being held by the forces of the Horde. Gwach then moved on to more serious things as she revealed that she had been working with the humans of Stormwind and the Alliance as a scout. During her time in this position she had been privy to much information, and amongst this she had heard many strange rumors of corruption within Kalimdor, much of which had been attributed to the effects of the new world tree. She had come back to speak to Gwanon's father on this matter, but until he returned she sat and spoke with Gwanon and his mother of the simple things that had occurred during her time away.

She had seen so many things, been so many different places, and her tales fascinated Gwanon; despite all of her travels though she was also interested in Gwanon's training and his progression in the druidic arts. He told her of helping clear the area around Darnassus of Satyrs, and of his first time shifting into a bear. Their discussion was cut short as Gwanon's father returned home. Gwanon's father looked at Gwachaedir and a look of furor swept across his face. "Gwachaedir - why have you come here? Did you honestly believe that you would be welcomed here after the trouble that you have caused?" "I came because I believed that perhaps you had not become so consumed in your devotion to Staghelm that you were unaware of what's occurred because of his arrogance." Gwanon's father turned towards him and ordered Gwanon to leave before he turned back towards Gwach. Gwanon reluctantly left the house and went outside where Garron, Gwach's nightsaber was stabled. Gwanon reached over and scratched the great cat behind its ears, and it purred with contentment. "Ah, Garron, if only I knew what was going on here, and why my father hates Gwach." Garron looked up at Gwanon, but refused to comment, merely leaning into Gwanon's hand to be scratched more.

Gwachaedir left the house shortly afterwards, heading directly towards Garron, and Gwanon. Gwach quickly pulled on Garron's tack and spoke quickly to Gwanon. "Gwanon, I know we haven't had much time to talk since I've been away, but if you ever need any help, look towards the shadows of the Enclave, they'll know how to contact me." "Thank you Gwachaedir, fare you well in your travels." With that she mounted Garron and quickly rod out of sight.

That was the last time Gwanon actually saw Gwach, although he did manage to keep in contact through letters as well and messages left with the intelligence outpost within Darnassus. He always looked forward to her messages, and they tried to communicate at least every other week. After so many letters, Gwanon had become convinced of Gwachaedir's correctness about Staghelm and even Gwanon's own father. A few weeks ago, Gwanon had asked Gwachaedir through one of his letters if there was anyway that she could help him escape from his father's household. Finally, today, the letter had arrived from Gwach with the information that would allow him to leave his father's house. It wasn't that Gwanon disliked his father exactly; he just could no longer abide his father's views on certain matters in the Druidic Circle. Thus, Gwach had set it up so that Gwanon would first travel into Auberdine on the Darkshore; after this, one of Gwach's friends would summon Gwanon to Ironforge, the Dwarven capital city. Gwanon had never been beyond the boundaries of the Elven lands, the farthest he had been from Darnassus was Ashenvale, not including the Moonglade, and now he would be traveling to an entirely different continent. He was excited about leaving, but also rather nervous, especially since it had been made clear that Gwach would not be meeting Gwanon in Ironforge. There was also the fact that Gwach had told Gwanon that the "summoning" was being performed by a warlock. From all that Gwanon had previously heard, warlocks were evil creatures, as anyone who consorted with demons must be, and yet if this warlock was trusted by Gwach, then he would trust the warlock to summon him. After being summoned to Ironforge, Gwanon was to receive a package in the mail and then take the "tram", whatever that is, to the human city of Stormwind. From Stormwind Gwanon would be able to achieve his own life, one free from the influence of his father. Perhaps one day he would be able to return to his family, as a full druid, and change his father's mind.

Gwanon slowly stood up once more, looking out again at the night that was slowly changing to day; he had made up his mind to leave and he was soon to be on his way to his own dawn.

Character Name: Gwanon

Class: Druid (Restoration Specced)

Level: 27

Guild: Order of the Mother Moon

Server: Cenarion Circle (RP)

Character: Gwachaedir

Level: 51

Guild: Reverie

Server: Cenarion Circle (RP)


End file.
